Whiskey Lips
by HeavennLeahh
Summary: A drunken Tony turns up at Ziva's door and somehow she can't push him away. Here's an account of what happens in Ziva's POV. Sorry for the short desc but theres not much to say really. Had this sat on my laptop for a long time so I just decided to say sod it and publish it.


This has been on my laptop for a LONG time, like when the episode canary came out if not earlier but it still works with the later timeline. I just thought I would post it and get it out of the way. Not my best work but it's not terrible :D

* * *

A knock sounds through my place disturbing me from my nap; I shake my head and scrub my eyes looking to the clock glowing on my TV box it was 11pm on a Friday night. Confused as to who would be calling at this hour, I walk slowly through to the entrance hall and I pull my front door open to be faced with the puppy dog eyes of my work partner. "It should have been me" his words come out rushed and slightly slurred "I should've helped you through the pain".

My heart breaks a little looking over his tear marked face and disheveled hair. This is worse than witnessing my father's dead body slumped on the ground. He usually holds himself together so well… but now fuelled by whiskey he is an emotional wreck. He shouldn't be here, especially not in this state but somehow I just can't bring myself push him away. I invite him in, I don't want to risk him doing something drastic and hurting himself if he was alone.

He stumbles through the threshold. He looks like he would fall over at any second so I go right up to his body and sling his arm over my shoulders. His weight plummets down on to my shoulders, surprising me a little and winding me slightly.

"How much have you had to drink?" I grunt out between walking and holding him upright.

"Only a little…" His voice is low and grumbly and the sound dancing against my eardrums is making me a little dizzy

I roll my eyes knowing he will never give me a straight answer about his recent drinking habit, but I know my partner well and I know something must really be hurting him if he feels the need to drink this much. He will talk in his own time so I don't press for an answer. I make some coffee to sober him up and ask him if he has eaten anything tonight. He gulps down the coffee and shakes his head in a reply.

"Well I haven't eaten either; do you want me to order in for us?"

His face lights up a little at the idea of food, typical of him really. If he isn't spouting movie references then he is usually stuffing his face, but even when he does behave like that I know I wouldn't change him for the world. I go over to a table in my lounge and rifle through a selection of takeout menus.

"Fancy anything in particular, Tony?"

"I'm up for anything" I feel my eyes widen slightly and I must be imagining things, or the fumes from his breath have made me light headed because to me that sounded more sexual than he possibly meant.

"Okay so I guess I am the one who's choosing…What about pizza?" I reach out to pick up my phone ready to dial the number

"Yeah that sounds good to me" He cracks a small smile and I feel an unexpected relief wash over my body I can't help but smile in return before I place the phone up to my ear and place our order. Once I finished I walked over to where Tony was sat on my sofa and seat myself beside him with my feet curled underneath me.

20 minutes later and there's another knock at my door, I go to answer it and collect our pizza. It must've been only moments but by the time I walked in the atmosphere of the lounge had changed.

Tony was leaning forward with his head in his hands; I approach cautiously expecting vomit to be all over my carpet or sofa. I place my hand gently on his shoulder and he jumps as if scolded. His eyes are red around the edges and damp looking.

"Are you okay Tony?"

He brushes it off quickly, faking a smile I can see through as if it was a clear glass window.

"Yes, yes I am fine."

I nod and pretend to believe it to keep him from being even more upset.

"The pizza is here" I singsong as I lift the box up under his nose and smile at his enthusiasm for gooey cheese and herbs. I bend forward across him to place the box on to my coffee table and I feel his gaze roaming over my body.

"Like what you see Tony?" I laugh as I say it showing there was nothing wrong with me catching him.

When he answers he sounds distant as if he didn't even realise what he was saying. It was just one syllable but it left me speechless.

"Yes…" the gravelly sound came out of his mouth almost moan like.

I choose to pretend it didn't happen, he didn't mention anything about it either. I just turn around and sit myself next to him facing the TV.

We sit in a comfortable silence eating, we had managed to find a movie tony approves of and he doesn't like it if you interrupt his experience. I had found a bottle of wine and some beers in my kitchen and we had both took a part in helping to clear them off. It wasn't the smartest of ideas on my part to get Tony drunk for the second time that night.

"Do you want to stay here for the night Tony?"

He looks down at me slightly confused "Really?"

"Yes, it's getting late and you're in no state to be driving home." I get up to clear away the empty pizza box and bottles. "It's not like we haven't slept in the same place together."

I walk back into the living and go towards a cupboard ready to collect some blankets.

"You can take my bed; I will take the couch so you don't complain about your back"

His low chuckle resonates across the room before he speaks out "We could always share the bed…" There was that gravelly tone again the alcohol must have had more of an effect than I thought. It couldn't be real, he doesn't think of me in that way.

"I guess so, it's not like we haven't done it before."

He leans forward slightly, his voice comes out husky and low, I unconsciously lean in closer to him to hear it. "Exactly"

The next thing we knew, both of our shirts were sitting on the floor and our lips were pressed together in a fierce and passionate kiss.

I have to pull myself away from his lips, I breathe heavily as I talk. "Tony… We shouldn't be doing this."

He goes to kiss me again "Why not?"

I put my hands against his chest stopping him from reaching my lips. "You're drunk; you don't know what you're doing." Damn this man.

"But I know I want to Ziva, I would even if I was sober." His eyes are pleading.

"Well I'm not letting myself wake up and feel guilty."

His face drops "Fine… I'll leave."

"Please don't leave Tony… Just stay and sleep the drink off."

"Fine…"

* * *

You're going to have to let your minds wander... sorry xD


End file.
